bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Ones
The , are a clan of Souls that were exiled over 1000 years ago and are also known as the Fallen House of .Bleach movie; Bleach: Memories of Nobody History =Ganryū= is the leader of the Dark Ones. =Jai= is a member of the Dark Ones. Appearance Jai is a large man with dark skin and full lips. He usually has squinted eyes, but has opened them wide while in battle. He wears a dark green shihakushō, a blue obi around his waist, green armor around his chest, and a green hat. Personality Jai is somewhat arrogant, as he does not take his enemies seriously. He is also rather aggressive, as he attempts a sneak attack on Senna, even though he was only ordered to capture her. Plot Bleach: Memories of Nobody Jai is present with Ganryū in the Human World when he observes Senna fighting the Blanks. Later, Jai and the rest of the Dark Ones are sent to the Human World to capture Senna. Jai confronts Senna and tells her that Ganryū sent him to capture her. Senna refuses to go with Jai and tries to fight him, but he overwhelms her. However, before he can leave, Ichigo Kurosaki arrives and cuts off his arm, making him release Senna. Jai attempts to start fighting Ichigo, but Riyan stops him, telling him it wasn't time to capture Senna just yet. Jai then disappears with the rest of the Dark Ones. The next day, Jai joins the Dark Ones in ambushing the Shinigami, who have arrived in the Human World to take Senna into custody. Jai attacks Ichigo and fights him, using the Blanks to regenerate his arm in the process. Ganryū eventually captures Senna, and Jai ceases fighting Ichigo and regroups with the rest of the Dark Ones. After Ganryū uses the Blanks as bombs to distract the Shinigami, he attempts to leave, but Ichigo activates his Bankai and stops them from leaving. Jai and the other Dark Ones try to stop him, but Ichigo passes all of them and moves to attack Ganryū. However, Ganryū manages to catch Ichigo off-guard, which enables him and the rest of the Dark Ones to leave. Ganryū eventually utilizes Senna to begin the process of making the Valley of Screams collapse. Ichigo arrives shortly after the process starts, but Jai and the rest of the Dark Ones fight him and prevent him from reaching Senna. However, Ichigo soon receives assistance from various Shinigami from the Gotei 13, who manage to separate the Dark Ones from each other. Jai and Bau still manage to block Ichigo's advance towards Senna, but with assistance from Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki, he is able to get through. Jai then begins fighting Rukia, exclaiming that he'll kill Ichigo after he kills her. As their fight drags on, Jai eventually corners Rukia. But as Jai closes in on her, Rukia releases her Shikai, Sode no Shirayuki, and activates her Some no mai, Tsukishiro, which destroys Jai's body. However, Jai duplicates himself in his many blades that circle Rukia and resumes his attack on her. Although Jai seems to have an advantage over her, Byakuya Kuchiki arrives and releases his Bankai, which he uses to kill all of Jai's duplicates. Equipment Chakram: Jai wields two chakram blades. When thrown, the blades themselves have the ability to home in on Jai's opponent, making them very difficult to evade. Powers & Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jai's main weapon requires him to be in close quarters with his enemy, and as such, uses a hand-to-hand combat style with his chakram. Even without his chakram, he can punch with considerable strength. Blank Manipulation: Like the other Dark Ones, Jai can manipulate the Blanks for his own purposes. He uses them to regenerate his right arm, which was cut off by Ichigo Kurosaki. He also uses them to form chakram. Blade Duplication: Jai can duplicate his chakram, letting each of the duplicated blades circle and home in on his opponent, which can distract them from fighting him. *'Body Duplication': Jai can transforms his duplicate blades into duplicates of himself. Each one of his copies are capable of acting and attacking on their own. =Riyan= is a member of the Dark Ones. Appearance Riyan has blue spiky hair. He wears a dark green shihakushō, a yellow obi around his waist, a green hat, elbow-length black gloves, and green armor around his chest and hands. He also wears steel armor around his face. Personality Riyan is a focused individual, as he primarily focuses on his objectives whenever he is given a mission, even going as far as reprimanding Jai for wasting time talking when they were assigned to capture Senna. Riyan is also fiercely loyal to Ganryū, addressing him as the rightful ruler of the Soul Society. Plot Bleach: Memories of Nobody Under Ganryū's orders, Riyan and the other Dark Ones arrive in a graveyard at night to retrieve Senna. As Jai talks to Senna, Riyan reprimands him for wasting time. Jai soon subdues Senna, but is unable to detain her when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives and cuts off his arm. Jai recovers, but Riyan stops him from retaliating, as it was not yet time for them to capture Senna. Riyan and the other Dark Ones then leave. The next day, when the Gotei 13 arrive to detain Senna, the Dark Ones ambush the Shinigami, and Riyan scatters their forces about with his explosives. Riyan then fights Tōshirō Hitsugaya, holding the captain off until Ganryū captures Senna. As Ganryū tries to leave, Ichigo confronts the Dark Ones on his own. Riyan, along with the rest of the Dark Ones, try to halt Ichigo's advance, but he bypasses them all and confronts Ganryū. However, Ganryū uses a concealed spear to impale Ichigo, enabling him and the rest of the Dark Ones to leave before any of the Shinigami can give chase. Later, Senna regains consciousness in the Valley of Screams and demands to know what the Dark Ones plan to do with her. Riyan demands her to treat Ganryū with respect, but Ganryū tells him that he does not care about formalities at this point. As the Blanks begin to converge towards Senna, Ichigo interferes and tries to save Senna, but Riyan and the rest of the Dark Ones prevent him from doing so. However, many Shinigami arrive to assist Ichigo, fighting each of the Dark Ones and the Blanks, allowing Ichigo to get passed most of the Dark Ones. Riyan confronts Hitsugaya once again, confident that he'll be able to kill the young captain. He fires numerous explosives from his rocketpack at Hitsugaya, keeping the young captain on the defensive until he seemingly corners him. However, Hitsugaya activates his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, surprising Riyan. Riyan tries to fire more explosives, but becomes horrified when he learns that Hitsugaya froze the Blanks pouring into his rocketpack. Knowing Riyan could no longer defend himself, Hitsugaya attacks him with his Bankai, leaving Riyan encased in ice. Equipment Blade: Riyan wields a unique blade that can open and split its blade apart, making it appear similar to fan blades. Riyan can rotate the blades at high speeds, enabling him to block attacks, such as attacks from Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Shikai. Rocketpack: Riyan has a rocketpack on his back, which he uses to fire numerous explosive projectiles. The explosives are powerful enough to counter and destroy an attack from Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Shikai. Powers & Abilities Blank Manipulation: Riyan can utilize the Blanks as ammunition for his rocketpack. In the Valley of Screams, he can use the Blanks to the point where they can continuously flow into the rear of his rocketback as he continues to fire his explosives without having to stop. =Benin= is a member of the Dark Ones. Appearance Benin is a tall woman with wavy hair colored a deep lavender color, and golden yellow eyes. She wears a dark green shihakushō, a red obi around her waist, a green hat, and a green breastplate. Plot Bleach: Memories of Nobody Benin accompanies the rest of the Dark Ones to capture Senna and watches as Jai tries to capture her. However, she and the rest of the Dark Ones retreat once Ichigo Kurosaki interferes with her capture. Later, Benin and the rest of the Dark Ones ambush the Gotei 13 when they arrive to take Senna into custody. Benin fights against Suì-Fēng until Ganryū manages to capture Senna. After Ganryū makes the Blanks explode, Ichigo confronts the Dark Ones alone with his Bankai. Benin and the other Dark Ones try to stop him, but Ichigo manages to bypass them and close in on Ganryū. However, Ganryū impales Ichigo with a spear, allowing all of the Dark Ones to retreat to the Valley of Screams. Ganryū manages to begin the process of making the Valley of Screams collapse, but Ichigo invades the Valley of Screams. Benin and the other Dark Ones manage to hold him off, but Ichigo soon receives help from the Gotei 13, who have come to assist him to rescue Senna. Benin attempts to fight Rangiku Matsumoto, but retreats once she releases her Shikai. Later, Benin attempts to kill Yumichika Ayasegawa with a crossbow, but is confused when her arrow does not hit him. Suì-Fēng calls out to her and reveals that she caught her arrow. Benin and Suì-Fēng then fight, with Suì-Fēng avoiding and blocking each of Benin's strikes. When the mark of a Hōmonka appears on Benin's chest, she manages to catch Suì-Fēng off-guard and begins to strangle her with the chain of her daggers. However, Suì-Fēng breaks free from her grip and kills Benin with her Nigeki Kessatsu. Equipment Chained Daggers: Benin primarily fights with two daggers. Their blades curve over the hilts, and the daggers themselves are connected by a single chain that is attached to both hilts. Throwing Knives: Benin possesses throwing knives, which she uses when she's fighting at a considerable range from her opponents. She is can throw them at high speeds. Crossbow: Benin carries a crossbow that has an enhanced scope, capable of zooming in on her targets. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Benin fights with considerable skill with her daggers, managing to stall and even hold her own against a Shinigami captain. =Mue= is a member of the Dark Ones. Appearance Mue has dark hair, turquoise colored eyes, and pale skin. He has a dark green shihakushō, a lavender obi around his waist, green armor covering his chest, and a green hat. He keeps his hair tied halfway down his back. Plot Bleach: Memories of Nobody Mue is present with Ganryū when he observes Senna fighting the Blanks in the Human World. He later accompanies most of the other Dark Ones to capture Senna and watches as Jai tries to capture her. However, he retreats with the rest of the Dark Ones once Ichigo Kurosaki interferes with her capture. Later, Mue joins the rest of the Dark Ones in ambushing the Gotei 13 when they arrive to detain Senna. He fights and stalls Jūshirō Ukitake until Ganryū successfully captures Senna. As they attempt to leave, Ichigo confronts the Dark Ones alone, but Ganryū manages to impale him with a spear. With Ichigo wounded and the Shinigami distracted, the Dark Ones retreat to the Valley of Screams. Ichigo later breaks into the Valley of Screams once Ganryū sets his plan to destroy the Soul Society into motion, and Mue, along with the rest of the Dark Ones fight him, preventing him from rescuing Senna. However, the Shinigami arrive in the Valley of Screams and begin fighting the Dark Ones as well. Mue fights Kenpachi Zaraki, throwing shurikens at him until he catches one of them and throws it back at him. He attempts to run away from Kenpachi, but he is forced to fight him once he realizes that he cannot outrun him. Mue eventually uses his sword in an attempt to kill Kenpachi in an explosion, but Kenpachi emerges unscathed and kills Mue. Equipment Sword: Mue uses an unusual sword with a thick blade. The thick blade can detach from the sword's hilt and guard, revealing a thin golden blade underneath it. The golden blade is multi-segmented, and the segments can be utilized as small projectiles. The guard can detach from the hilt, remaining tethered by a cable. Mue can channel Reiryoku through the cable and into the guard, which causes it to explode. Powers & Abilities Mue was very skilled at using high speed like movements to out shake his opponents. giving him enough time to react before his opponents could. =Bau= is a member of the Dark Ones. Appearance Bau has a large build. He wears a dark green shihakushō, a light green obi around his waist, and green armor on his chest. He wears a dark green hat with a grey veil covering his face. His facial features include bloodshot eyes and sharp, jagged teeth. Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Movie Only Characters Category:Organizations Category:Dark Ones